Between a Dream and A Memory
by BatThing
Summary: What would it be like if the Teen Titans were normal kids? In this fanfiction you get an idea. Dick is a basketball player with his best friend - Roy Harper. But during an event something happens and he forgets who he is. (Not written by ME! By a friend)


_**Between a Dream and a Memory:**_

_By: The Random Cute Guy_

"Dick. Aye Dick. Dick. You alright man?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm straight." I said as we started to walk out of the classroom.

"You were out man, as soon as that movie started, **_wham_**, you were gone. You dream about anything?"

I didn't even remember being tired. I guess I shouldn't have been up so late last night. Good thing I sit by Roy. He and I have been best friends for years now. He knows me better than I know myself, and vice versa. We've played basketball together since middle school. The classic Harper and Grayson duo.

"Naw, nothing," but it was something. I've been having these dreams for some time now and have no idea what they mean.

"Are we hittin' the club tonight bro? I know these fine hunnies that wanna' go babumbabum grindin' tch ahh! Wadaya say?"

"Can't. Watchin'the kid for Bruce. I gotta' study up for exams anyway. Your ass best to do the same."

"I've seen the way you study, you read a page then you sleepin' like it ain't any _thang_. What's up with that man you been doin' that a lot. You just get to thinkin' bout stuff and you just…"

"Drop it alright? I dunno. I think I'ma going to see someone about it but don't say nothin to no one. It ain't that big a deal and I don't want folk thinkin' it is."

"Aight Grayson, guess I'll catch you at practice huh?"

"Straight up, bright and early."

I walk on down the street listening to my new Kanye CD I got. Time to get some dinner. It was going to be a long night. Exams coming up got to watch _the kid_ tonight, and be up and at practice at five. It's a shame Alfred was away on vacation. I walk into the food court and see the most amazing face I've ever seen in my life. This girl had eyes to kill. Shoot, I didn't stand a chance with this one, so I got my food and went to the back of the line, conveniently right behind the girl I was eyin' at the door. She got up to pay and pulled out her swipe card.

_Beep._ "Sorry, not enough left on your card."

"What? Aww no it's only Thursday!" says the girl.

"I got cha. Here put it on mine." I said.

"Oh no, you don't have to."

"It's already done. No sweat."

"Thanks, that's nice of you."

"Hey my pleasure, you goin' somewhere or you eatin' here?"

"Well, I was going back to my place, but here looks good."

"So how about a name so I don't have to remember you as the girl with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life. That's kind of a long name ya know."

"Barbara. You look familiar. Do you play ball?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's me. Number 32."

"Richard Grayson, the star of the team"

"Co-star, and you can call me Dick. I wouldn't be worth anything without Roy. So what about you, seems like I've seen you around somewhere before. Dance or cheer maybe?"

"Both. Well, used to cheer. Not any more though. Just dance. It's the best."

"Yeah, I remember you now. I see you out there at half time shakin your lil booty" as I started to dance around in my seat.

"Oh shut up" she laughed. "That isn't even right"

"Fine, ya big ole booty" and I danced some more. "Aye, I gotta' go soon but how about we meet up tomorrow for dinner?"

"Um. I dunno - I don't have much left on my swipe card for this week" she seemed uneasy.

"Well I wasn't talking about here; I was talking maybe Outback or somethin'."

Just then her phone started to play _Baby Got Back_.

"Sorry, its ahh, my boyfriend."

"Oh, I see. Well I gotta' run anyway, it was nice to meet you."

Well, that was that. I won't be forgetting her anytime soon though. Now I'm off to the Bruce's to watch the kid and get some studying done.

I walk into Bruce's house and see that there are not just the kid – but some of his friends.

"Who's this?" I asked Bruce, worried.

"This is Garfield Logan. Garfield this is Dick - he'll be watching you tonight ok? He's only 9 so be easy with him. His parents had to the hospital cause his grandpa's about to pass. They didn't want to bring him so I told them you wouldn't mind watching him for a few hours. Tim is upstairs CLEANING HIS ROOM! I'll be home around 11."

"All right, they ate yet?"

"Yeah, but they'll be hungry again for a snack. Thanks."

"Anytime, see ya."

Garfield went upstairs to play with the girls and I set up shop at the table to study Physics. Ace, the hound, came up to let me know he was there. I picked him up and gave him some attention and after a bit he ran off to go to sleep. I thought I heard a noise but didn't think much of it until I was being bombarded with pillows.

"You kids are messed up now." Tim was only 11, so I had no problems taking him down along with Garfield. After a few minutes of pillow fighting we decided to rest. "You two hungry?"

"Yeah food!" they yelled. "Food food food!"

"Dick! Dick! Get up! The Kitchen!"

I could tell it was Tim's voice, what was he talking about? I opened my eyes only to see flames coming from the kitchen.

"OUTSIDE _NOW_!"

"But the kitchen…"

"I SAID OUTSIDE NOW _GO_!" I hated to be mean but I couldn't take the chance of any of them getting hurt. Luckily most of the fire was near the sink, so it wasn't much for me to put it out. The countertops and cabinets definitely would need to be replaced. I told the two they could come back inside.

"Tim, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, you were just about to make us pizza rolls and you dozed off to sleep. We were hungry so we decided to make it ourselves. I guess somehow a knife got stuck the microwave, all I know is I saw sparks so I opened it and a spark flew out and landed in dad's papers. Everything just happened so fast after that."

"Aight aight everything's ok. I think its time for bed now" and I sent them up to sleep. What was happening to me? Why do I keep falling asleep, and why do I keep having these _dreams_.

"I'm home - what's that smell? Richard what happened?" I explained to him the best I could what happened. It was hard 'cause I barely understood what happened myself.

"Richard you need to see someone about this. This can be dangerous if you can't control when this happens. What if you're driving, or playing in a big game, or anything dangerous?"

"I know - I'm working on it all right. It's messed up I know." I'm just glad Bruce is rich. He isn't to upset, said they needed replaced anyway. Not too much skin off my back there, he knows I felt bad about it.

Coach was on me at practice. Nothing out of the ordinary though. He tries to tell me I'm not worth anything on offence, but I know better. I've got the highest 3-point percentage on the team. Defense - that was my thing. I lead the team in steals and blocks per game.

During fast break drills, coach made me take point. I was comfortable with it, but that was Roy's job. I could tell he was giving' me a bad eye about it. After practice we hit the showers. That was always me and Roy's time to chat.

"You feelin' better today Dick?"

"Tsh, nah, I passed out last night at Bruce's and the kitchen caught fire."

"Dog, you can't be doin' that mess. Big game tomorrow."

"I'll be straight, I'ma try to see someone today."

"Straight, straight, you want me to go with?"

"Naw, I'ma just do it alone, thanks though - for real."

"All right well, early practice, early classes, I gotta jet. See you in Anthro. Try not to pass out this time."

"I'ma get your ass!" and I threw my towel at him. After I got finished up, coach Ruby comes in to the locker room.

"Richard, I've been doin some thinking." He sits down on the bench next to me.

"What's up coach?"

"Well. Roy's not seeing the court as well as I'd like him to be."

"Oh coach I'm sure if you jus bring it up to him he'll get on it."

"No, no I don't think that's it. I liked the way you handled point today, I want you to take point for the big game tomorrow."

"I dunno coach, I mean, I'm 6'5", that's pretty big to be playin' point."

"You know the average height in the pro's for point is 6'3"? Now you wanna know what it is for forwards? 6'7." Now I don't mean to break your spirits or anything but, I think you're done growing son. You've got the talent to make it big; you just have to use your talents where they can be put in."

"Well coach, you know how I like to play big."

"Would you rather play big or be big? I want you to take point in the big game."

"Well, what about Roy? He isn't near as big enough to play forward."

"I know - that's why I'm starting Allen on forward in your place."

"Coach, in all do respect. Roy is my friend, we've started every game we've ever played together since middle school…"

"Welcome to college, this ain't no damn middle school anymore. You gotta earn your starting spots. Roy's good, but he's not good enough to start for me. I wanna see how this goes." He patted me on the back and walked off. I could already tell something bad was coming. Not just because of that, but the dreams, the dreams keep playing in my head.

Later, I finally got in to see a doctor about my head condition.

"Well, well Mr. Grayson. I must say, I see new things everyday. In all my day's I've never seen a condition such as yours. I've picked up rather irregular neuro-electric activity in your brain. In fact, I can't even begin to explain it. What I'm going to do for you is schedule an appointment for you tomorrow with a specialist…

"Whoa doc, tomorrow, that's the big game, no way, what if he says something wrong and I can't play?"

"Well what's more important to you, a game or your health?"

"It's not just any game; this game determines our seeding for the tourney."

"Well, then it's your call."

Had I made the right choice? Only time will tell. Now I have to make my way to Anthro to tell Roy what's up.

"Sup Dick, you see that doc?"

"Yeah, yeah, he said I got irregular neuro junk in my head."

"Sounds pretty messed up, you gonna be all right for the game? Me and you's gonna tear it up jus like we always do from the start of the game."

"Well, I dunno Roy, see…"

"What, you ain't playin?"

"Man. Coach came up to me after you left, told me, he told me that I was startin' point tomorrow."

"Damn, so what I gotta play forward? I ain't near big enough…"

"You aren't startin Roy. Coach is startin' Allen."

"Wha, Allen? That slow mutha, naw man you playin right? Tell me, tell me you playin! This shit ain't funny, ain't funny at all."

"I'm sorry man, look…"

"Naw you just gonna take my spot. I don't need this. Hell with it! Hell with you"

"Roy…" I don't even know why I said his name, I knew he was leaving and wouldn't come back for nothing.

I was really tired that night. I was in bed early. This time, the dreams seemed real; they seemed to be trying to tell me something. I could feel them. What was it? What's wrong with me? Why am I having these dreams?

Just before warm up's the next day, I had an unexpected visitor.

"Dick?"

"Barbara, what a pleasure" and indeed it was. Seeing her again was the perfect good luck charm - those eyes, her voice, wow, totally amazing.

"I can't stay long and chat, the girls and I are going to go over the dance, but in case I don't see you again good luck."

"Thanks. I'm sure you'll be fine doin your lil boogie thang ya' self" as I do my dance.

"Boy, you're crazy. See you out there."

Warming up wasn't quite so fun. Roy wouldn't speak to me. I saw that one comin' though. I was nervous, this was it. I saw Barbara on the side watching before the game started. She smiled. It was calming. I knew where I needed to look if I had to regain myself.

First half was ours. I was having the game of my life, I sunk 7 three's in the first half and came out with 8 boards, 2 blocks and 4 steals totaling up with 26 points. I was on a high until Roy slams me against the lockers in the locker room.

"You enjoyin' my spot light? You got my stats right now! You're doin my job! You stole this from me! I should be where you are right now!"

The guys quickly jumped in and broke us up.

"What the hell's going on?" Coach Ruby looked furious at us. "Roy? Something on your mind?"

"I want my stats, I want my spotlight!"

"Then earn it! I make the decisions on this team. You weren't performing so I found someone that would."

"Give me a chance, I'll show you a performance!"

"Fine, Roy you take starting point, Dick, you can have forward, if of course, that's alright with you."

"Whatever, as long as I'm out on the court you know I'm straight coach." It seemed like the right answer.

"Alright, just as long as someone is on that bastard Deas. He his three long range shots on us. Richard, you want their sharp shooter?"

"Hell yeah coach. I got him on lock"

For the first 10 minutes at least I didn't see the ball thanks to Roy. He sure was trying to get the spotlight back, and failing. I had a few rebound baskets here and there, but nothing like the first half. Our 17 point lead had been rattled down to 4 measly points with one minute to go. It was their ball. They're coming down court and Roy goes for the steal and misses. He's beat. I step up to take his man and Roy missed the rotation and leaves Deas open for a three. Coach quickly calls time.

"Who in the holy hell left that bastard Deas open for a damn three!"

"It's Richard's man coach," blurts Roy.

"If you wouldn't have gone for a steal I wouldn't have had to rotate."

"Shut both of your damn mouths! Roy sit down, Allen check in. Now look, they're either gonna' press full court of half court trap. If it's a man press, everyone clear out and let Richard handle it. You know what to do on a half court trap, gentlemen. This is what we've been waiting for. THIS is what all your hard practices have been for. Hold your composure and handle the ball, and this game is ours."

Here we go; I check the corner where Barbara is. She's standing there cheering. We caught eyes and she smiled. I knew she'd be watching and I wanted to impress her. Back to the court, gotta' focus. Half court trap time to do it. The whistle blew I took off in a sprint down the sideline to get the bad pass from Allen. I grab the ball look up, and see Deas running straight at me. There was no avoiding collision; I barely had time to move my arms. Our heads smashed together like speeding cars hitting head on. I was out cold.

"Richard, c'mon baby you got to get up. Richard! Get a stretcher; we got to get him out of here now!"

Who was talking, where am I, and who's Richard?

_To be continued..._


End file.
